


Blue

by bat_boye



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blink-and-you-miss-it Analogical, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat_boye/pseuds/bat_boye
Summary: Roman is annoying. Virgil is annoyed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 53





	Blue

“Virgil!” Roman’s boisterous voice rang out from across the apartment, heavy footsteps heard soon after. Virgil decided to ignore it. Maybe he’ll leave him alone if he just… turns his music up a little louder. 

“Virgil! Hey! I have a question!” Roman tried to get Virgil’s attention, but the other had his eyes closed. Virgil really didn’t feel like being bothered right now. Roman had other plans. 

Virgil discreetly rolled his thumb over the volume box for his headphones, turning it up even louder and switching the noise-cancelling feature on. Roman wasn’t having any of it. He bent down and yanked the headphones right off of Virgil’s head and sat them aside, “I know you heard me! Please, it’ll only take a second! I’m going out and I need to ask before I do.” Well. Virgil tried to get out of it, but he can’t really pretend he didn’t hear him now. Fine. _ Just get it over with. _

“Whadd’ya want, Princey?” He groaned. Roman smiled at him, “That’s the spirit,” he quipped. “Har har. Now ask the stupid question or I’ll drown you out again.” Roman rolled his eyes, “Your favourite slushy flavour is red, right?”

Virgil deadpanned. Was  _ that _ it? “You’ve gotta be kidding me, right? You interrupted my alone time under the coffee table for  _ that _ ?” Roman nodded in response. Virgil groaned heavily, “Blue. It’s blue. Not red.” 

“Wait, what? I thought…” Roman trailed off. Virgil shook his head, “No, I like red, but it’s not my favourite. Blue is better. Objectively.” Roman hummed, “Well, I’ll bring you one back. What size?” 

Virgil smirked, “Size doesn’t matter.” Remus would be proud. “You disgust me. But seriously, what size do you want?” Virgil snickered, “Biggest size they got. Haven’t been able to eat in two days because of that oreo with toothpaste that Remus gave me. I’m gonna get him back for that, I promise you.” 

“Got it. Also, if you’re planning on pranking my brother, I want in. He put yellow hair dye in my shampoo two years ago and I’ve been waiting for the perfect chance to get him back.”  
“Yikes. Bet that looked _great_ on you.” Virgil was trying so hard not to laugh at the mental image of Roman looking like he had a head full of ramen noodles. “Oh, fuck off or I’ll get you the mini size.” Virgil gasped dramatically, “You wouldn’t!” Roman nodded, “Oh yes I would!” 

“If you did that I’d fucking kill you, I swear to Sweet Nebula-” Virgil was cut off by Logan, “Do you two ever stop bickering?” Roman handed Virgil his headphones back, “We were just joking this time, Logan. Don’t worry, we’re not actually gonna kill each other.”

“Whatever you say, Roman~” Virgil singsonged, putting his headphones back on and closing his eyes, letting the music envelop him once again. Logan hummed at his roommate’s antics and headed to the kitchen to grab his fourth cup of coffee for today. 

“Virgil, have you put your headphones back on?” He called, no answer. “Ah, you must have.”

Maybe one day he’ll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos are appreciated and comments are adored! I love both of them, but either is also fine.


End file.
